A known flow amount control device has a housing whose peripheral wall is penetrated by fluid passages, and a valve member contained within the housing, and controls an amount of fluid flowing among the fluid passages by reciprocating the valve member. The flow amount control device includes a filter for inhibiting foreign objects from entering an inside of the housing through the fluid passages.
In JP-2001-173806A, a flow amount control device (fluid control valve) includes a filter that is fitly attached annularly around a peripheral wall of a housing. The filter includes: a filtering element that covers a fluid passage for inhibiting foreign objects from entering the fluid passage; a supporting portion (annular portion) that circumferentially extends and supports a peripheral edge of the filtering element; and a connecting portion (attaching portion) that circumferentially extends and connects between both circumferential ends of the supporting portion. Here, breadth of the connecting portion is narrower than that of the supporting portion, so that a groove (concave portion) where the connecting potion is embedded can be narrower than a groove where the supporting portion is embedded. The narrow groove for the connecting portion of a filer and the wide groove for the supporting portion of another filter are disposed, on the peripheral wall, alternately in an axial direction of the housing, so that length in the axial direction of the housing can be shortened.
In above JP-2002-173806A, a clearance is generated between the filter and the peripheral wall of the housing due to tolerance in manufacturing. When fluid pressure is applied to the filtering element, the filter moves radially. A clearance that is larger than the foreign objects to be filtered may be thereby generated between the groove of the peripheral wall and a peripheral portion of the supporting portion, so that an effect of inhibiting ingress of the foreign objects is lessened. Furthermore, when the connecting portion of the filter is pushed upon the peripheral wall due to the move of the filter, the connecting portion may be broken with tension.